


Through Mid-terns

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Through Life [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Rage, Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Brother Peter Parker, First time trying nsfw in english, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Older Brother Tony Stark, Omega Peter Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So please forgive me, Starkcest, Starkercest, This is a reminiscence of Peter presenting, Undeage because they are both geniuses in MIT, and the aftermark of Peter status as omega, how others react to Omega Peter and Tony loosing his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: There was an overwhelming scent of oppressed nervousness since the time was coming.





	Through Mid-terns

**Author's Note:**

> This is in reality what I’ve been eating to do since Peter Parker’s bday on MCU and today I just got hit by the news on not having more Spiderling in the MCU, so I decided to say Fuck Life and post.

** Through Mid-terms  **

_ In jealousy and possession _

The halls were empty. The students were all in class and they were meant to be training; there was no real reason for those loose, but it helped to have a distraction. There was an overwhelming scent of oppressed nervousness since the _time_ was coming. The exams were coming. 

Still, he stayed silently listening to his friends talk. Rhodey was next to him making plans for vacation, after everyone nailed their scores, there was a rather large possibility of traveling together. Somewhere cozy and fresh. Tony rested assure he was never going to be part of said plans —the curse of being a Stark, he called it. The Stark family had a whole schedule. Galas, dinners, fundraisers. A perfect portrait for a perfect family.

Tony got lost in his thoughts until a sharp smile and nervous cough made him open his eyes. 

Wilson was laughing and Bucky had a half smile on his face while Steve seemed recluctant to hide his face; Tony paid mildly attention to the conversation, something about boys, girls and presenting. Ah, right. Even at college,  that was the talking of the town. Tony hardly focus on such things, he was too busy being a Stark to care, however, that was until a Stark became topic of discussion. 

He heard about fluffy hair, rebel and wild in the wind, shy smiles and warm hugs combine with rosy cheeks and creamy skin. Long t-shirts and naked legs and some chipping on painted nails, silky whispers with tempting honey scent promises. 

The hairs at the back of his neck rose and a growl made its way out of his throat before anyone could stop it. 

“What did you just say?” Rhodey held his hands up looking at his friend carefully. Tony hadn’t lost his relax stance, his arms loosely crossed on his chest and his head against the wall. 

“Tones,” Rhodey wanted to place a hand on Tony’s, he did although a imperceptible purring hiss echoed made him think otherwise. A frown was easily shown on Sam’s face and even when he felt like reaching out to Steve, something about Stark made him wary. They hadn’t said anything specific about the older boy’s brother but it was obvious they had managed to piss the alpha off.

“Tony—” Steve straightened his back, all his stance was getting ready for a blow.

“No.” Everyone else on the team shared a quick glance, even Clint seemed to considered going for their coach and idiotically try to stop the upcoming fight. “Say it back, Rogers. I didn’t get to hear you.” 

Steve never got to repeat himself. 

Tony was onto him in seconds and punched him in his perfect teeth; the crack of bone was heard and his mind went off the rockets. 

_He is my family. My baby. My brother. _

“HE IS **MINE**!” Eyes flashing red and gold with blood on his hands.

* * *

Peter looked over his shoulder, he was on a meeting with the robotics team when the first tingle of anxiety stroke him; Peter wanted to bite him nails and at the same time the touch of his pen felt comforting in the palm of his hand. He hadn’t realized he was sending heavy signals of distress until Gwen laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you alright, Pete?” Reaching her eyes he whispered. 

“No.”

* * *

Steve was dropped at the nursery room where Romanoff took care of him, the woman had seen her fair share of alpha rage but  _this_... This was impressive.

A black eye, a bleeding cut and bruising near the temples, a seemingly broken nose and a angry looking cheek. By the looks of it, Romanoff had the impression that the boy on her stretcher deserved it, but who was she to judge. 

Tony would never let it happen again. None of those bastards were going to talk about his baby brother in that way again. Peter was soft and caring, so smart and lovely with pink color on his face and never ill spoken words —he was the one with sarcasm for breath—; nobody would ever think of Peter like that— like a piece of meat, a breeding machine, a baby maker, a trophy wife. Peter was his own person, with his own dreams and hopes and Tony was going to be there to see him achieve all of them and more. Tony was going to protect him. 

They were all unworthy. 

None would ever know how Peter looked laying on his back, surrounded by a pretty cozy nest, how his voice would crack with a mix of shame and lust and ached in need. No one would ever imagine but Tony knew how so, Tony remembered all. 

_The alluring smell of velvet honey turn slick running down Peter’s thighs, the poetic arch of his back while trashing, soaking in sweat and how his hair would bounce. If Tony closed his eyes, he could go back to last summer on fresh memories and terrifying want. _

_He had been so scared, he was so scared he would hurt Peter, so he had thought of calling their mother, he was sure Maria would know what to do, but one sharp cry from his baby brother on his bed left him paralyzed. _

_“Alpha, please. Don’t. Don’t leave me.” His __chest__ heaving and his throat dry as sand. “Alpha, please.” Tony knew omegas were feverish in the first hours of presenting; the heat could reach unspeakable levelsbecoming almost dangerous, so one way of calm it down was to give what the omega was asking for. He would give what Peter needed, and so Tony didn’t leave. _

_Peter was almost straddling him or more Tony made him support himself on the older’s body, keeping steady by placing an arm around his bare hips; both of Peter’s legs were on each side of Tony’s waist and his cock rest heavy between them. The alpha took his baby brother in his hand creating a perfect ring for Peter to fuck. _

_Peter found a fast and harsh rhythm, his inner omega was desperate and scared. He felt a consuming lust and eagerness in his moves; his senses were all dialed up to eleven. His palms sweaty, fisting on Tony’s clothes, the warm and scorching crash of the cotton on his skin perked his nipples and his back was attacked by goosebumps and cold dampness. _

_His vision white out for seconds. _

_A misguided sense of clearance Peter was conscious enough to find himself on his back, his voice raspy, drunk on screams and pleads. Their hips connected furiously, Tony would thrust into his baby in need and he could feel Peter clench around his fingers; Tony’s pants were painfully uncomfortable thou he could suffer a while if it meant to give Peter pleasure and peace. One finger slide easy between his brother legs and Peter’s hips went down reaching for him. One finger rapidly became two and crooked them going deeper and deeper; Peter cried for more. And soon there were three, Tony spread his fingers as wide as he could simulating an alpha’s knot when Peter’s voice went high and cracked chanting his name. Tony. Tony. Tony. And with the rough friction of his jeans against Peter’s bare skin, Tony saw his baby brother come all over himself. _

_Later on he would knock on his parents room asking for Maria’s help in all still trembling body, his shirt went and stained on Peter’s cum, his hard on yet to fade. _

Peter crossed the gym’s door. Rhodey tried to stop him but it was useless; Peter needed Tony as much as the older Stark was out of his mind, he needed to be with his alpha. People gushed around on how Stark had lost control sending another boy to med-bay, they were lucky of the incident didn’t make it into the early news. 

_What. Why. When. _

_Who was responsable and how were they doing to pay?_

Bucky tried to make him leave stating Tony was dangerous as if he couldn’t feel it but Peter knew better, Tony would never hurt him, no matter what. Peter squeaked high pitch and freed himself on the upholding grasp while Tony’s senses peaked on Peter’s distress. 

Peter ran into Tony’s arms. 

If Tony finally calmed down thank to Peter soft whispering nobody was completely sure and if Peter growled and hissed at everyone who tried to take Tony from him and his clenching touch, well, the Starks had enough money to make it all disappear. 


End file.
